Love forever
by SpecialAgentC
Summary: Peter is falling in love with a girl,but can he be sucseccful in his relationship? Rated T for saftey. Be nice it's my first fanfic!Chapter 2 is up!sorry i didn't put the disclaimer on the first 2 chapters. I only own Emmie. The fifth ch. has some fantasy
1. Least bit of hope

"Hey Ed, want to go for a ride?" Asked Peter. "Can't, Susan wants me to tell my opinion on her new dress. She won't let me do anything until I tell her," said Edmund. "Well tell Su I will be gone for a while," said Peter. "Lucky you," replied Edmund. "Just do it," said Peter as he walked out to get his horse.

Peter was soon galloping through the woods. Not really going anywhere just riding. Suddenly he saw a girl. He made his horse stop and got off. "Oh dear," Peter said with a look of concern on his face. He gently slipped his arm around her waist and underneath her knees.

The girl looked about his age and very attractive. She had golden, blonde hair and eyes like sapphires. They were deep like the ocean. Soon he was back at the castle. "Lucy get Susan, now!" Shouted Peter. "What is wrong with her!" Asked Lucy as she turned to run and get Susan. Peter didn't answer.

Susan flew to the room where the girl was. "What happened," asked Susan. "I found her in the woods unconscious," replied Peter. Edmund came into the room to see what was going on. "Ed, quick go and get some scrap cloth. Peter, go get warm water. Lucy, go fix some soup. Hurry," shouted Susan. In about five minutes they were all back except for Lucy who was fixing the soup.

"Will she be alright," asked Edmund. "Yes, she will be alright. Peter maybe you should stick around the castle and look out for her. She will probably be up tomorrow so you can show her about the castle," said Susan while looking at Edmund with a scheme cooking up. "Whatever you say," said Peter sarcastically. Susan was right the next day she was up and terribly confused. Peter was walking down the hall when he bumped into the girl.

"Hello," said Peter warmly. "Who are you?" Asked the girl. "I'm Peter," said Peter, "High king," said Peter softly. "Your majesty, please forgive me for my rudeness," said the girl ashamed. "No need for apology, and please call me Peter. May I ask what your name is," said Peter. "Emmie," said the girl. "Where am I," asked Emmie. "First things first. Lets get you into a new dress," said Susan. Peter looked at susan with light glare. Peter waited patiently for mnay minutes until Emmie finally came down to the sitting room where Peter was. She wore the most beautiful dress Peter had ever seen. Emmie smiled as she saw Peter staring at her. It was a dark blue dress, princess cut, with bucket sleeves. The front of the dress was just above the beautiful silk slippers to match. The back of the dress dragged the floor. Susan had also put her hair up into a tight bun with two strands of hair just dangling.

"Susan, where did you get that dress, it's beautiful," said Peter. "Oh, I had it in my closet," replied Susan. Emmie came closer and sat down next to him just as Susan left. Peter began to tell Emmie everything from where she was to the places she should visit. She seemed to be listening. Peter finally stopped and began to stare at her. "I wish you'd stop staring at me," said Emmie. "Oh sorry," replied Peter, "Do you want to go outside? We could walk on the beach," asked Peter. In a minute or two they were walking on the beach. Suddenly Emmie said, "I race you to that peice of wood over there." Emmie broke into a run. Peter was catching up then they both went tumbling. Peter was right beside her when he began to look into her eyes. He then lent over and gave her a light kiss. Emmie immediatly pulled away. Peter felt like his life was ending.

"Come on lets go wading in the water," said Emmie as she grabbed Peter's hand. Peter had a little bit of hope left.


	2. When?

That night Peter kept having a wonderful dream ,but when he woke up Peter couldn't remember what it was about. In the morning, all of his siblings including Emmie were standing in his room shaking him to wake up.

"Not now, leave me alone. I'm tired," said Peter sleepily as everyone began to laugh as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Wake up sleepy head it's ten o clock in the morning," said Susan as everyone exited the room.

"Ten o clock!" Said Peter. He quickly got up, put a shirt on, slipped on his boots, and combed his hair. He ran out of his room just to startle Emmie who was passing by reading a book.

"Oh, i'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were there," said Peter just as startled as Emmie was.

"It's alright. We saved you some eggs and toast," said Emmie turning back to her book which Susan gave to her once she finally told her she was from England.

"That's ok. Do you want to go for a walk?" Asked Peter coaxingly.Peter was expecting no but he felt he could at least try.

"Of coarse I will. hat's very generous to ask," replied Emmie with a smile. Peter smiled back. "Just let me put this book away," said Emmie.

This continued to happen for weeks, after breakfast. Emmie and Peter were growing very, very close. Susan also noticed the bond that was being made between the two.

It had been about a month of going for walks that Susan demanded a meeting with Peter. Peter was a little confused at first but obliged politely as every king and brother should do.

Peter arrived at night at Susan's room. Peter knocked. A voice from inside said, "Come in." It was Susan.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Peter perplexed. "Peter, when are you and Emmie going to officialy hook up," said Susan.

"When I feel I should ask her. I don't want to rush the relationship. I can asure you it will be soon though," said Peter.

"Alright then. Can I borrow her tomorrow. I want to teach her to shoot arrows," said Susan with an image of Emmie shooting an arrow perfectly with her at Emmie's side. "You could teach her how to sword fight," said Susan.

"I dont know. It's kinda for men only. Besides you could teach her that. You've seen Ed and me duel for hours at a time. Which I might say is a bit tiring," said Peter.

"Peter, you taught me, and besides i'm not the best at it. Archery is something I actually have a chance at mastering, which of course i'm still learning. By the way shouln't you be practicing to," said Susan with a scolding look.

"Yes, but i've been spending time with Emmie," said Peter as his began to leave and as thay said their good nights.

The next day Susan and Emmie got up bright and early to have breakfast and to began Emmie's archery lesson. Peter disscussed trade and other matters with Edmund, while Lucy got fitted for a few more dresses. Emmie was becoming quite good at the archery, but Susan made her stop to eat some lunch.

Ok, sorry this chapter is a little short but I will make the next one longer, I promise. How do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I'll get better. Thanks you guys who have reviewed. Sorry for spelling mistakes and such. The next chapter will be up soon, I think. You can give me some idea's. I need them, really I do. Anyway thanks Everybody.

Aperterromance


	3. Courting

Thanks for reviewing you guys. luv ya. Please review and give me idea's for the next ch. Contructive critisizim welcome.

Disclaimer: Not C.S Lewis. Emmie is mine

The next day Peter didn't come to breakfast. Susan was getting worried as she sat at the breakfast table. Emmie and Lucy were looking for him. Emmie saw Edmund and shouted, "Ed!" Edmund turned around.

"Yes," replied Edmund.

"We can't find Peter, and Lucy and I have looked everywhere. Have you seen him?" asked Emmie with a look of concern.

"If you've looked everywhere no clue. Later I'll help you if you still can't find him. Right now I need to take care of an issue that came up." said Edmund

"Very well." said Emmie.

"Maybe we should check the stables." said Lucy.

"Why there?" questioned Emmie.

"Well, if you know Peter you will know that he loves to ride. If his horse is there then we know he can't be far. If it isn't we can go for a little ride ourselves." said the fourteen year old Lucy.

Emmie and Lucy quickly ran to the stables and found that Peter's horse was gone.

"Maybe he took his horse to the pasture." suggested Emmie.

"Just come on, he went out riding." said Lucy.

Lucy and Emmie quickly tacked up and rode through the woods for a while.

"Oh dear, I don't know if we'll be able to find him." said Lucy.

"Wait look I think I see someone." said Emmie excitedly.

"Peter!" shouted Lucy.

Peter looked up from the tree stump he was sitting on.

"Lucy, Emmie what are you two doing here?" asked Peter with a look of suprise.

"We were looking for you. What were you doing?" asked Emmie.

"Oh, just thinking," said Peter, " Lucy could you give us a minute alone." said Peter.

Lucy mounted her horse and headed back for the castle.

"Emmie, I want to ask you something," said Peter, "Whould...whould you be my...my girlfriend." Peter studdered.

"Peter, I don't know if we are meant for each other. I mean you're good at everything and even though Susan said I was good at archery i'm not. I 'm not perfectly graceful. We're so, so diferent. If you really want to then yes." said Emmie.

Peter lifted Emmie up into the air and swung her around by her waist.

"I love you so much!" said Peter.

Emmie's lips met Peter's and she gave him a light kiss.

"You can be bold." said Peter. Peter put her down. He stroked her golden blonde hair that met her shoulders.

"Come on, it's probably time for lunch." said Emmie

"Race you!" said Peter as he mounted his horse and cantred off. Emmie followed till' they were into a gallop. Peter tended to stay just in front of Emmie. Emmie noticed and said,

"It's not nice to taunt you know!" said Emmie.

Peter looked back and smiled. Soon they were back at the stables. Peter dismounted first and then helped Emmie down.Meanwhile Susan was in the dining hall very conserned about what happened to the two of them. Pter came in with his arm around Emmie's wait laughing about what Emmie said about the book she was reading.

"There you are you two." said Susan.

Once they all sat down Edmund immediatly said,

"I will be courting that girl, Margaret." said Edmund.

"Peter and I have something to announce. We will be courting as well." said Emmie.

Please review and use constructive critisizim. Thanks! Sorry if I say coarse instead of course.


	4. War

Hi you guys! thankyou so much for reviewing. It helps a lot. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! that would help 2. You guys are the best. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not C.S Lewis. Emmie is mine.

Peter and Emmie courted every week for two months.The last week of the second month Edmund was constantly trying to get Peter's attention off of Emmie.

"Peter!" said Edmund as he saw Peter walking out to the courtyard.

"Ed what do want?" said Peter angrily.

"Peter matters have gotten worse with that tribe in Archenland. They're hailing us to war to settle things. We need an army now!" said Edmund in alarm.

"Ok, go call the army in and get our swords. I'll arrange a meeting with the girls tonight. I'll meat you in the training room to have a duel." said Peter seriously.

Peter went to Emmie first and informed her about the meeting, which was going to be in the sitting room. After Peter went to Susan and Lucy and told them too about the meeting. Peter went to the training room immediatly. Peter and Edmund dueled for hours no one had yet fallen. Finnaly to Edmund's and Peter's surprise, Edmund had Peter down on the ground. They were both serious as Edmund gave Peter his hand. They went on more till' I twas time for supper.

After they ate, all of them gathered at the sitting room. Peter and Edmund told everything.

Five days after Peter and the army left to fight the tribe. This tribehad many in it. Many were the remenants of Jadis's army. Edmund had stayed behined to see if he could settle thing, but he said he would be the leader of the reinforcment army.

Days had gone by and Edmund and the rest began to worry. Especially Margaret, because she was from Archenland but never experienced war.

Finally after severel days a letter came. It read,

_Dear Edmund, Emmie, Susan, Lucy,_ _and Margaret,_

_ I miss you dearly. The war isn't going well. We are highly out numbered. I fell like i'm slaugtering inicent Narnians._

_Edmund come with more troops now. I don't know how long we will be able to keep our ground. Don't fret girls, I promise everything will be alright. Now would be a good time for those reinforcments. Please hurry, we're on the border. Sorry this is short._

_ Love,_

_ Peter_

Lucy began to cry.

"Edmund you have to hurry!" said Lucy juct as a big tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll see you later." said Edmund as he left to go gather more troops.Emmie followed.

"You have to let me come with you," asid Emmie quietly, "You have to teach me how to fight!"

Edmund paused, "I can't. Peter wouldn't allow it." said Edmund.

"Oh, come on, it will be our secret." said Emmie.

"What if you get killed!" said Edmund.

"I won't, please." replied Emmie.

"All right then. Don't tell anyone! Tonight once everyone is asleep come to the training room. You'll have to wear some of my clothes though." said Edmund.

"I'll be there." said Emmie.

Emmie quickly ran to her room. She wrote in her journal everything.

Thanks soooo much for those who reviewed. Give ideas! Thanks! Oh sorry if there is bad grammer and spelling, I was in a rush.


	5. I have to fight

Thanks for you reviewers! You guys are the best. You can probably guess whats going to happen but i'm not going to tell you the whole story. You have to find out. Sorry if it's a little short. I like small chapters anyway. Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Not C.S Lewis. Emmie is mine.

Emmie came down the stairs at eleven o' clock at night. Edmund had already given her some clothes. They fitted her perfectly. It was pitch black but Emmie didn't want to use a candle for fear someone would see her. The stone walls were cold even though it was almost summer.

Emmie felt a little scared as she approached the room which she would duel with Edmund. Emmie barley noticed a tapestry with a picture of Aslan. She thought he was saying "Go", but she wasn't sure.

She opend the door and walked into the room. It was lighted dimmly from a candle lamp which hang from the ceiling. Edmund wasn't there yet. Emmie walked over to a chest of old swords. She opened it. Inside were old rusty swords, dusty as well.

She started searching through them when she found a perfectly clean. Emmie lifted it out of the trunk and stood up. The sheath was lavishly dacorated with a lion and four people and five thrones. Emmie pulled the sword out of the metal sheath. On the handle a large E was engraved.

"E. Oh my goodness E is for Emmie. My name!" Emmie whispered.

It looked almost like Peter's sword but not as heavy, it was perfect for her. She looked around and aw a sheild to match. Edmund came in.

"Good I see you've picked out a sword and sheild." said Edmund.

"We're going to do two of these circles a night. The first is the biggest. The easiest. Ok, lets get started." said Edmund

Emmie and Edmund dueled for hours in the largest circle then moved to the next smallest. Edmund used many different training tactics. Every time Emmie fell.

"Emmie, do you really want to be good?" asked Edmund.

"Yes." said Emmie weakly while panting and sweating.

Edmund made Emmie do thirty push-ups, twenty sit-ups, and lift a few weights. Emmie felt she was on the verge of passing out when Edmund took her back to the dueling. Emmie fought well but didn't win any. Edmund was much more advanced than her and had fought in a war himself. Emmie felt discouraged as she walked back to her room. Emmie wanted to go and fight. Not for Edmund's sake or for her own but for Narnia and for Peter.

That morning Emmie was so tired and sore she didn't get up until ten o' clock. Edmund didn't get up until eight. Susan and Lucy were getting concered, so they gave them breakfast in bed.

Susan and Lucy also became suspicious when Emmie wanted to duel with both of them. Emmie won three times out of eight. Better than with Edmund.

That night Emmie and Edmund did the same things. Edmund commented that Emmie had improved greatly. Emmie did get the encouragement she needed twice when she pinned Edmund down. Edmund wasn't sure whether she would be able to come. Emmie only had two more days left until she had to be ready to leave.

Every morning and afternoon Emmie dueled with everyone she could find. She was now winning most of them. Emmie wasn't sure if she was really good or it was mere luck. She wouldn't even consider them to be going easy on her.

Finally the final day came. Emmie showed great improvement. They dueled all night until they were both about to collapse.

"Emmie, I don't think you should fight in the battle. I mean we're losing and the chances are very slim." said Edmund.

"I have to come with you, I will fight! You can't stop me!" said Emmie angrily.

Emmie stormed off to her room. The next day Edmund and the army were leaving. Emmie didn't wake up in time though. When she did wake up, she realized this and ran to get in some chainmail. When she got to the training room Emmie found a suit fo armour that was perfect! She scrambled to get it on. After she did she ran to the stables and got a horse and went at a full gallop to catch up with the group.

Emmie knew why she was left and wasn't going to let that hold her back.

So do you like it? sorry for grammer mistakes! Please review!


	6. I Had To Come

**a/n:** Soo do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! You guys r awsome at doing that. It helps a lot!

Disclaimer: Not C.S Lewis. I own Emmie.

Emmie arrived at the camp in a few hours. They were just then heading to the battle field. Edmund happen to spot Emmie coming in to the camp.

"Emmie! What are you doing here! You can't come!" shouted Emmie.

"Edmund you know that you could use one more person. Please, I have a plan. You could lead have of this army and I stay back and lead the other." said Emmie.

"Emmie I don't know...ok." said Edmund unsure.

Emmie was amazed when she saw swarms of minotaurs. Suddenly her amazment left her when she saw Peter. He was in the middle of that swarm.

Edmund and his troops began to charge. Those troops took out some but so many were still coming. Emmie was scared but knew she had to brave. Many were falling.

"When?" asked a nearby centaur.

"Soon." replied Emmie.

Emmie saw Peter fall down.

"Now!" Shouted Emmie as she ran down the hill.

Emmie went directly to were Peter was. She started stabbing a minataur from behind the same one that attacked Peter.

Her half of the army was just rampaging through the other army. Emmie tried at all cost to come up to somone from the back and attack from there.

Emmie was now very afraid. The reinforcments left barley a dent. Suddenly she remembered the archers.

"You! Shoot now. Aim!" yelled Emmie.

The archers succsessfully hit many. The war went on for hours more. Emmie was getting tired and weak. She refused to give up. Uruptly Peter fell again but wasn't getting up.

"Ahhh!" Emmie yelled as she struck down those in her way.

Once she got to him she immediatly pulled him up. Hours more went on like this. Emmie felt like she could barley breath.

She went to climb the hill again when she saw Susan and Lucy coming with masses fo people. Susan and Lucy stayed at the hill but the rest went down to fight. Emmie thought she saw Aslan behind the girls. The closer she looked she relized it was the lion.

What looked like thousand streamed through the crowd. simply mowing down the enemy. Emmie went back to the fight. Soon the rest of the enemy was in the distance retreating.

Peter rushed over to where Lucy was running to.

"Lucy. Who is that?" asked Peter gasping for breath.

" Emmie." said Lucy as she started to cry.

"Emmie." said Peter as tears started to stream down his eyes.

He lifted her head up as Lucy poured a drop of her cordial into her mouth. Peter knew she would be ok but still couldn't believe she came to battle. That she was the one who helped him up. Emmie started to open her eyes. She sat up as Peter and the rest hugged her.

Edmund came up as Peter picked Emmie up and swung her around.

"What happened? Why are you here?" asked Peter.

"I came because I wanted to help. I was stabbed." said Emmie plainly.

They all watched as Peter and Emmie kissed passionatly.

At the camp Peter and Emmie rested together under a tree.

"Emmie, I love you but I didn't want you to get hurt." said Peter.

"I love you too, and that is why I had to come." said Emmie.

**a/n:** I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Peter will propose soon. (a little sneek peek). Please review! Constructive critisizm welcome! Thanks!


	7. Another Coronation?

**a/n: **soo do you like it so far? Sorry if it is like all the other fanfictions youve read! I try to make it have origionallity and exciting. Please review! Thanks!

Soon all five children were at the castle and chatting about the war. Aslan was presently gnawing on a bloody piece of meat that Lucy didn't dare look at. Emmie kept saying that she was ulltimatly grateful to Lucy but Lucy always said don't thank me. Peter was slightly angry at Edmund for letting her go and even training her.

Their super was done and all fo them headed for bed. All except for one. Aslan held Emmie back.

"Emmie, I wish to speak with you for a moment." said Aslan.

"Of course." replied Emmie.

"Emmie what you did yesterday was very couragous and brave," said Aslan.

"I did it for Narnia and for Peter," said Emmie.

"I know. You've been here a short time but have learn so much," said Aslan, "The first prophecy was fulfilled. Now the second will be also." said Aslan.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmie.

"For going and sacrificing yourself in the battle, you will become the third Daughter Of Eve." said Aslan.

"What about Peter?" asked Emmie.

"You may still be with Peter, but you must accept your responsibility as queen." said Aslan.

"I will." said Emmie with determination.

"Sleep well." said Aslan.

Emmie went to bed not to reveal her secret till' morning. When she woke up Emmie found a beautiful dark blue dress just like around the Revolutionary period. Emmie put it on and did her hair in a half ponytail then put that in a bun. The rest of her hair was in gorgous blonde locks. She came out of her room and into the dining hall where Susan was eating her breakfast. Susan turned around to look.

"Beautiful. I hope you like it I never wore it. I want you to have it." said Susan.

"Thank you." said Emmie as Lucy came into the room.

"Ahh, you found the dress. You look great in it. You there's a party tonight." said Lucy.

"Ya, it's to celebrate the winning of the war. There's something else too but Aslan won't tel us. He told us to ask you." said Susan.

"Well, last night Aslan told that for being brave and couragous, that I will be the third Daughter Of Eve and queen of Narnia, like you." said Emmie trying not to brag.

"That's wonderful!" said Lucy.

"Oh, Lu go get Ed and Pete." said Susan.

"Nice nicknames." said Lucy as she ran off to find the two boys.

Emmie sat down and ate breakfast with Susan. Lucy soon returned with the boys in tug.

"So, what's the news?" asked Edmund.

"Lets go to the sitting room." said Susan as she picked up Emmie's and hers empty plate and brought them to the kitchen.

They all gathered around Emmie to hear what she had to say.

"Will become a queen of Narnia, just like your sisters." said Emmie, again trying not to brag.

"That's very good news." said Peter.

Edmund nodded his head. The rest of the day was spent preparing for everything. Emmie found that the throne room already had five thrones. It didn't look like anybody had changed anything.

While Everyone was getting ready for the coronation and the party, Peter was fetching a ring that he'd picked out before the war. The ring came from a shop run by dwarfs. It had a sparklind big blue sapphire in the middle and six smaller dimonds around the center. Peter loved it and knew Emmie would love it. Peter also knew that that night would be the right time to propose.

**a/n:** soo? I hope you like it. Next ch. will be the party and coronation! Please review! Hope you like it. Thanks. God bless!


End file.
